The present invention relates generally to a pollution control apparatus and particularly to a fuel tank ventilation and baffle means for use on or with a marine fuel tank.
All fuel systems for boats must be vented to permit fuel to flow to the engine and for filling of the fuel tanks. On boats with integrated fuel tanks, the vent is generally located on the exterior of the hull near the interior location of the tank. In most cases, the vent is used when fueling to indicate the tank has been filled. A full tank is, for example, indicated by ejection of fuel from the vent. However, ejection of fuel into any river, lake, bay, inlet, or harbor is against Federal Law and may result in a fine of up to several thousand dollars. When it is considered that there are millions of boats with integrated tanks, many with three or four tanks, which are fueled at least weekly, it can be estimated that millions of gallons of fuel are likely discharged into the waterways each year.
It is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,653) to provide an automobile fuel tank with a ventilation device to permit ventilation of the fuel tank without spillage. However, such a system does not disclose an overflow protection baffle in the vent means together with a means for determining or observing when the fuel tank is full. It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,431) to provide a pair of depressed transparent windows for determining when a brake fluid reservoir is filled, while leaving space at the top of the reservoir for introduction of a closure cap without overflowing the container. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,431 does not contemplate overflow baffle protection or ventilation means. It is further known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,575) to provide a transparent measuring receptacle for receiving gasoline to be dispensed, and including an overflow line. However, there is no disclosure of a proposed baffle system or vent combined therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,292 discloses a radiator cap having a transparent member for observing whether sufficient liquid coolant is present within the upper reservoir chamber of the radiator. Tubes 60 and 62 have displaced free ends which, rather than protect against overflow, in fact cooperate with the presence of pressure within the radiator system to maintain a normal level of coolant fluid (FIG. 1). Thus, there is no disclosure of overflow protection or such combined with vent means.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,490 and 4,535,910 merely disclose transparent members permitting visual inspection of various fluid levels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,061,175 and 2,037,731 merely disclose various pressure related systems.
While the above described structures may be successful for their intended purpose, they are not analogous to the marine fuel tank vent art. Further, there is no teaching or suggestion of the present invention.